Pasangan Hidup
by Inuzuka Seinichi
Summary: Kushina yang ber-status single menunggu kehadiran seorang pasangan hidupnya.. pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya yang bernama Minato. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kushina dan Minato? [Warning Inside] dibawah 17 tahun tidak diharpkan untuk membaca! OneShot fic.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Lemon&Lime, Mature content.. dibawah 17 tahun diharap jangan membaca ^^ , OOC, OneShot,Gaje.**

**Read and Enjoy ;) Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**Romance **

**~MinaKushi~  
**

**.**

**.**

Seorang perempuan berdiri diatas tepian sungai sambil memandangi sungai yang terlihat bersih itu. Ia pun duduk dengan kedua kaki dilipat di bawah dan bertumpu pada telapak kakinya. Tidak lama, ia melihat segerombolan remaja serta anak dan orang tuanya sedang bermain di belakangnya. Perempuan yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki dan sudah berumur 25 tahun ini memang sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia padahal segera ingin berpacaran dengan lelaki yang mapan, sudah bekerja, dan setia dengannya. Tapi nihil.. sudah beberapa tahun ia bekerja, ia belum mendapatkan orang yang tepat. Teman - temannya pun heran melihat gadis secantik Kushina belum mendapatkan pasangannya.

Langit jingga mulai mengisi sore ini, ia pun segera berdiri dan menuju pulang kerumahnya. Langkah demi langkah ia lakukani, hari demi hari ia lewati dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa adanya pendamping hidup. Selama berjalan ia ingat nanti malam tidak ada makanan, ia membeli bahan makanan seminimal mungkin untuk makan malamnya nanti. Ia melihat warung langganannya untuk membeli sembako didekat rumahnya, ia pun menghampirinya.

"Hai cantik, mau beli apa nih? tumben sore - sore gini kamu belanja." ucap pedagang paru baya tersebut.

"Iya nih aku baru nyadar kalau di rumah bahan masakan sudah habis, aku mau beli 2 telur dan cabai panjang 2 juga dong." ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk telur dan cabai di warung itu.

"ohh mau diet ya? makan telur malam-malam hahaha... nih, semuanya 6 ribu." ucap pedagan itu sambil memberikan sekantung bahan masakan yang mau dibeli Kushina tadi.

"hah.. ibu mau tau aja.. nih, 6 ribu, pas ya.. Terima kasih, bu!"

Kushina memberinya uang pas dan meninggalkan warung itu, tidak lupa pedagan wanita paru baya tersebut melambaikan tangannya kepada Kushina. Tidak lama Kushina melihat seorang lelaki yang tiba - tiba ada di sebelahnya dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek. Kushina tampak menatap lelaki itu dengan lama dan segera melepaskan tatapannya terhadap lelaki itu.

'Siapa dia? kok sepertinya mengikutiku terus..' batin Kushina.

Tidak lama setelah berpikir begitu, Kushina langsung diajak berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Kushina kaget dan agak malu ketika lelaki itu melihatnya.

"Sudah petang, tidak baik loh seorang wanita berjalan sendirian di tempat sepi" ucap Lelaki itu.

"Eh? tidak apa kok.. lagian aku juga sering melakukan ini, kau siapa? aku belum pernah melihatmu di daerah sini." ucap Kushina.

"Oh ya kita belum berkenalan, namaku Minato Namikaze, warga pindahan dari Kyoto." ucap lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Mi-minato? nama yang bagus.. oh ya namaku Kushina Uzumaki, salam kenal ya."

Tidak tahu mengapa Kushina gugup saat mereka berbincang, muka kushina merah padam dan agak menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencegah kontak mata dengan lelaki tersebut.

'Tampan, gagah, dan hangat.. oh kami-sama.. akhirnya aku menemukannya!' batin Kushina.

"Kushina, kau mau pulang? sepertinya kau juga mau masak dengan bahan seperti itu."

"Hmm? iya emang kenapa?" dengan kaget Kushina tanpa disadari ia melihat wajah Minato dengan dekat hanya 15 cm dari mukanya.

"Apa boleh aku membantumu memasak? aku jago masak kok, aku sering ikut lomba memasak tahunan haha" jelas Minato.

"Hmm.. tidak usah, telur dadar saja sudah membuatku kenyang, tidak usah repot repot membantuku."

"Yakin? aku suka membantu orang kok."

Kushina diam sebentar dan berpikir kalau nanti mereka berduaan di rumah, ia takut dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya dan berudaan langsung di rumahnya. Kushina pun berkata lagi..

"hmm, terserah kamu aja, aku lagian ga enak ngerepotin orang tapi kau memaksa yasudah."

'Kami-sama mudah mudahan orang ini berniat baik.' batinnya lagi.

"Baiklah, rumahmu dimana? apa kamu sendirian dirumah?" tanya Minato.

"Tinggal dua gang lagi baru kita belok, iya emang kenapa?"

"Hmm.. gapapa."

Mereka akhirnya berhenti berbincang dan pada akhirnya sampai ke rumahnya Kushina yang sederhana, tidak bertingkat, dan bermotif warna abu - abu. Kushina memperislahkan Minato masuk, Minato pun masuk dengan pelan dan mengamati isi rumahnya tersebut. Minato gaenakan kalau seorang wanita di rumah sendirian dan berduaan dengan pria yang belum dikenalnya. Kushina menaruh belanjaannya tadi di dekat kompor dan mempersiapkan peralatan masak yang ada di laci bawah kompor.

"Mohon diterima seadanya ya, lagian ini juga kontrakan murah yang sudah ku kontrak selama bertahun - tahun."

"Eh? ga usah repot - repot Kushina lagian aku juga orang yang menyukai tipe kesederhanaan hehe." Minato segera menghampiri Kushina lalu memegang panci dan ditaruhkannya diatas kompor serta mengambil sepatula di tangannya Kushina.

"Oh baguslah.. memang kau mau masak apa?"

"Masakan yang paling aku suka, semoga kau menyukainya." Minato menghidupkan kompornya lalu menuangkan Minyak goreng yang sudah dipersiapkan Kushina. "Kushina, ada bawang merah?".

"Hmm.. ada ada, sebentar.." Kushina membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil beberapa bawang merah dan ditaruhkannya di samping kompor. "Ada lagi?" tanya Kushina.

"Hmm.. udah itu saja, terima kasih." Minato dengan cekatan memotong bawang merah dengan handal dan Kushina pun takjub melihatnya..

"Wow, handal juga kau motongnya" puji Kushina.

"Haha, sudah percaya apa yang aku bilang? kau tunggu di meja makan saja, aku yang mengantarnya"

"haha, percaya kok.. oke, selamat memasak!"

Minato segera melakukan teknik handal memasaknya. Hanya dalam 2 menit masakan buatannya pun selesai dan mengantarnya ke meja makan. Dengan elitnya Minato memberi makanan yang biasa dikenal orang dengan sebutan 'Omlete' tersebut layaknya seorang pelayan hotel bintang 5.

"Nih, selamat menikmati." ucap Minato

"Wow kayaknya enak nih, makasih ya." Kushina langsung menyicipinya dengan pelan dan hati - hati, karena ia tahu itu panas. "Enak! apa nih resepnya?" spontan Kushina.

"Hmm.. akan kuberitahu kalau aku memasak lagi disini di lain hari haha.." canda Minato yang masih mengelap tangannya setelah mencuci tangan karena terkena minyak dan bahan makanan.

"Ayolah.. apa sekalian kamu jadi koki sewaan ku? haha" ucap Kushina.

"Boleh juga idemu, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum beres - beres rumah hehe, oh ya, aku boleh meminta nomor 'Handphone-mu'?"

"Boleh, catat ya.." Kushina memberikan nomor HP-nya dan Minato mencatatnya di daftar kontak HP-nya. Minato melirik ke jam tangannya dan jam sudah menunjuk pukul 7 malam.

"Oh ya.. kau be-..."

"Lain kali saja ya ngomngnya! Bye!"

Pembicaraan Kushina terpotong dan kaget kalau Minato tiba tiba sudah diluar pintu, tapi baginya tidak apa. Lagian orang itu sudah berbaik hati membuat masakkan yang sangat enak.

'Pandangan pertamaku.. Minato Namikaze' batin Kushina sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya Kushina bekerja, begitupun Minato. Mereka mempunyai pekerjaan yang tempatnya berbeda.. padahal sebenarnya Kushina ingin seandainya Minato tiba - tiba ada di tempat kerjanya, meski itu mustahil. Yaa namanya juga pandangan pertama.

Kushina terlihat murung di meja kerjanya, sampai - sampai lupa mengerjakan tugasnya yang harus di serahkan ke direktur perusahaan malam ini. Kushina entah kenapa memulai pekerjaannya setelah ia murung dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Anehnya ia mengetik dengan sangat cepat, mungkin karena ia tahu kalau tugasnya sekarang ini harus di serahkan malam ini kepada direktur.

Lain dengan Minato, ia terlihat teladan dalam melakukan pekerjaan sebagai direktur utama perusahaan Namikze Crop. Ia menjalankan pekerjaan ini sebagai warisan ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Minato memang hidup sebagai orang kaya karena memang dari keturunannya. Lain dengan Kushina, ia hidup sangat sederhana. Walaupun Minato kaya, tetapi ia selalu memperhatikan orang orang kalangan di bawahnya. Sampai - sampai karena Minato sangat tampan, gagah, hangat, dermawan, pegawai - pegawainya pun banyak yang suka dengan Minato.

.

.

Langit jingga mulai menyelimuti cakrawala. Kushina yang masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang dari tadi belum selesai, mulai panik karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Lain dengan Minato yang sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya dan langsung bersantai di rumahnya yang mewah. Minato sekarang sudah mempunyai rumah pribadi yang diwariskan dari kakeknya dan hanya dihuni seorang diri.

"Kushina lagi ngapain ya?"

Minato berusaha mengambil gadgetnya untuk menelpon Kushina dengan nomornya yang ia catat kemarin. Tetapi akhirnya Minato tidak jadi karena ia berpikir Kushina masih bekerja. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Kushina akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia pun langsung menyerahkan tugasnya ke direktur perusahaan. Setelah disetujui oleh direktur, ia pun pulang dan langsung mengambil handuknya. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi Kushina mendengar HP-nya berdering dan menghampiri asal suara tersebut dan mengambil HP-nya.

"Hah? siapa ini?" Kushina penasaran lalu membuka pesan yang tidak ketahui dari siapa.

_'Recieved from : 080236571244_

_Hai nona.. membutuhkan masakkan lagi dari koki handal?'_

Kushina tahu betul siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut, Ia tersenyum dan menggeletakkan HP-nya tersebut di meja ruang tamu dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Beberapa bulan ini, Minato sering kerumahnya Kushina. Sampai akhirnya ia menjadi koki harian di rumah Kushina yang setiap hari membantu membuatkan masakan untuk mereka berdua. Minato memang lebih betah bersama Kushina daripada dirumah sendirian. Mereka pun semakin akrab dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Minato tahu kalau Kushina itu menyukainya.. tetapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya terhadap Kushina yang sebenarnya juga menyukai Kushina. Pada akhirnya...

Suara bel berdering dari luar pintu rumah Kushina. Kushina yang baru selesai mengenakan pakaian segera membuka pintu rumahnya tersebut. Terlihatlah pria yang menurutnya tampan, gagah, dan keren tersebut dengan kaus hitam polos dan celana panjang parasut berwarna abu - abu.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan koki." ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dengan senang hati nona." ucap Minato.

Minato masuk dan menyuruh Kushina duduk di tempat meja makannya dan dengan 'gentle'nya Minato menarik kursi dan menunggu Kushina duduk di kursi tersebut. Ia pun menuju dapur dan menggunakan bahan - bahan yang telah disediakan Kushina di dekat kompor. Di tengah kegiatan mereka, banyak canda tawa di tengah tengah perbincangan. Mulai dari celetukan, plesetan omongan, dan humor. Saat Minato memasak, Ia melirik Kushina dan mereka pun sering bertatapan sebentar dan tersenyum seketika.

Tanpa terasa, masakan buatan Minato telah jadi. Ia mengantarkannya ke meja makan dan duduk di depannya Kushina. Minato mempersilahkan Kushina mencicipi makanannya itu, makanan yang sering dibilang orang 'Ramen'.

"Enak?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak diragukan lagi.." jawab Kushina sambil menatap Minato dan tersenyum.

"Haha.. Yosh.. Ittadakimasu!" semangat Minato dan melahap helai demi helai mie Ramen tersebut.

Setelah menghabisi makanan mereka, Minato mempunyai acara lain. Kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan pada saat pesta, pesta minum wine. Pesta mengingat dimana hari ini adalah hari Valentine. Dengan handal Minato membuka tutup botol wine yang ada di dalam kulkas Kushina dan menuangkannya ala bartender kedalam gelas satu tangkai. Setelah tertuang penuh, mereka 'Cheers up!' dan langsung meneguk wine mereka. Tidak terasa sudah 4 bulan belakangan ini mereka belum melakukan hal tersebut, mengadakan pesta dan hanya berduaan.

"Wow, Minato kau bukan hanya koki, tapi seorang bartender haha."

"Hmm.. bartender? yang tadi itu sebenarnya hanya biasa saja."

"Tapi bagiku itu hebat."

Dengan diiringi musik romantis, mereka menaruh gelas yang tadi berisi wine itu di meja makan lalu mereka pun berdansa. Minato memegang pinggang gadis tersebut dan Kushina mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Minato.

"Minato kau tahu hari apa ini?"

"Tentunya.."

"Aku baru ingat setelah kau memutar musik romantis."

"Payah.." ucap Minato sambil menatap lama Kushina. "Kushinaa.. kau sangat cantik malam ini." puji Minato.

"Hmm? kau sangat tampan mengenakan kaus ini." puji Kushina juga dengan rona merah di pipi mereka berdua.

"Hanya dengan kaus ini? tidak mungkin.. aku merasa tampan setiap hari." Goda Minato.

"Terserah kau saja.."

Mereka pun saling bertatapan dan tidak tahu ada apa, wajah mereka semakin mendekat dimana Minato yang masih memegang pinggang Kushina. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka akhirnya menempelkan bibir mereka dan menutup kedua matanya tanda sangat menikmati pagutan di masing - masing insan.

"Mmmpphhh" desah Kushina pada saat Minato meraba pinggangnya lembut yang membuat mereka kehilangan akal sehat. Tetapi pagutan tersebut terhenti karena kehilangan pasokan udara di masing - masing insan dan terbentuklah jaring 'saliva' mereka pada saat melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Hosh hosh hosh..Mi-na-to.." ucap Kushina tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan orang yang dia anggap sebagai pandangan pertamanya. Tanpa basa basi, Minato mulai mencium Kushina lagi dengan ganas dan mendorongnya pelan pelan hingga sampai mentok ke tembok. Ini membuat Kushina lebih nyaman.

"Mmppphhh.. " desah Kushina semakin keras saat tubuh mereka berdempetan dan tidak ada celah di antara mereka. Minato melepasnya ciumannya lagi, kali ini bukan karena kehilangan pasokan udara tetapi ingin beranjak ke leher putih Kushina. Kepala Kushina pun mendongak keatas menikmati sentuhan orang yang dia sukai tersebut.

"Ku-kushinaah.." ucap Minato sambil mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit leher putihnya tersebut hingga menimbulkan 'kissmark' berwarna merah padam. Kushina pun merasakan geli, agak perih, tetapi nikmat.

"Ngghhh aahhh... Mi-natoooh.. ngghhh.." desah Kushina langsung menarik kepala Minato ingin meminta lebih.

"Kushina.. kau sangat menggoda.." goda Minato yang kini meraba punggungnya sambil melihat wajah cantik Kushina.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan panas mereka, Minato menggendongnya ala bridal style kearah kamar Kushina, membuka pintunya, menutupnya dengan menendang pintu tersebut agak kasar, dan menaruhnya di ranjang berkuran double bed tersebut. Kushina kini terlihat pasrah terhadap perlakuan Minato yang sangat membuatnya bergairah dan memacu birahinya. Karena merasa panas Minato membuka kausnya dan Kushina dengan pipi yang merona melihat dada yang bidang dan perut yang terpahat sempurna dimana semua wanita yang melihatnya terlena dan bergairah termasuk Kushina. Minato menindihnya dan saling bertatapan dengan Kushina.

"Kushina.. maafkan aku.. kau sangat menggoda." ucap Minato bersalah.

"Ti-tidak apa Minato, lakukanlah sesukamu.. aku.. aku rela." ucap Kushina sambil memegang pipi lelaki itu.

"Aishiteru..." ucap Minato yang membuat pipi Kushina merona. Minato langsung membuka kaus merah yang dipakai Kushina dan terpampanglah gundukan besar ber-Cup C itu yang masih tertutup bra. Tidak ragu, Minato menggoyangkan gundukan tersebut dan mencium lehernya.

"Nggghhh... Minatoohh.."

"Maafkan aku Kushina..." Minato menaikan badannya sedikit dan mencari pengait bra yang berada dibelakang punggung Kushina. 'Bingo' bra tersebut terlepas dan memperlihatkan dua gundukan besar yang tidak tertutupi apapun yang membuat muka Minato mulai memerah.

"Mi-minatoo.. jangan melihat seperti itu.." Malu Kushina dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Minato menindihnya kembali dan mencium lehernya serta meremas payudara kiri Kushina dengan tangan kirinya. Hal ini membuat Kushina sangat menikmati permainan Minato yang bisa membuat Kushina terbang ke surga. "Nggghhhh...aaahhhnnn.. Mi-minatoooooh.." Dengan refleks Kushina melingkari leher Minato serta memegang kepala lalu meremas rambutnya tanda pelampiasan kenikmatannya tersebut, ia juga menariknya ingin meminta lebih.

Mulut Minato kini beranjak ke payudara Kushina, tetapi sebelum melahap dan memainkannya dengan bibirnya itu, ia menatap Kushina untuk meyakinkan. Kushina mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Minato, ia pun mengagguk dan Minato mulai melahap satu per satu payudara Kushina, dari kiri ke kanan dan seterusnya.

"Aahhhnnnn.."

Minato semakin ganas melahap payudaranya ketika mendengar desahan Kushina yang menandakan ia menikmatinya. Dalam kesempatan, Minato menggigit 'nipple' Kushina lembut. Minato menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membuat Kushina heran dan kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau menindihku." dengan cekatan, Minato membalikan posisi mereka dengan memegang pantat Kushina. Kini Kushina yang berada di atas dan Minato di bawahnya. Kushina mendesah 'sexy' ketika tangan Minato meraba setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Uuhhhnn.." desah Kushina sexy.

Tidak mau kalah Kushina memegang kedua tangan Minato dan diarahkan ke atas kepala Minato. Ia pun mulai meraba perut hingga dada bidang Minato serta memainkan nipplenya yang membuat Minato bergairah dan menutup matanya seketika. Setelah selesai beraktifitas, Kushina di tindih lagi oleh Minato dan mencium lehernya serta melumat payudaranya.

"Kau menggoda Kushina.. ini hukumanmu."

Minato membuka celana pendek serta celana dalam Kushina dan dilemparkan sembarang tempat. Kini Kushina sudah telanjang bulat dan membuat bagian bawah Minato sesak. Dibukanya kedua kaki Kushina dan memperlihatkan kewanitaannya yang berwarna merah muda dan sudah basah akibat rangsangan pria tersebut. Minato mencium singkat bibir Kushina dan beralih ke vagina Kushina. Minato menjilat klitoris dimana disitu lah titik kelemahan perempuan dan ia juga memasukkan lidahnya serta memaju - mundurkan lidahnya yang membuat Kushina nikmat tiada tara pada saat kewanitaannya di masukkan benda lembut dan menggesek vaginanya.

"Aaaahhhnnn... Minatooh.. nggghhhh.." desah Kushina dan menjambak rambut pirang Minato.

Minato kini memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam vagina Kushina dan melakukan in-out disana. Kushina merasakan agak perih tetapi tidak menghilangkan kenikmatannya.

"Minatoooh.. kau tidak adil.."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku sudah telanjang bulat dan kau masih memakai celanamu"

Minato menyetujui omongan Kushina dan segera membuka celana dan dalamannya akhirnya kejantanannya pun terekspos didepan Kushina yang sudah menegak sempurna tersebut dan membuat muka Kushina memerah melihatnya. Ia tidak ragu - ragu memegang kejantanan Minato dan mengocoknya pelan lalu menatap Minato.

"Bagiamana Minato? feels good?"

"Hmm.. lumayan.. jika kau ingin aku merasa enak, percepat gerkanmu Kushina." ucap Minato menggoda sambil mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Kushina.

"Hmm.. baiklah" ucap Kushina lalu mempercepat kocokan di kejantanan pria tersebut. Minato pun menutup matanya saking nikmatnya.

"Aaahh Kushinaah.." desah Minato. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, Kushina mengehentikan kegiatannya.

"Mengapa berhenti?" tanya Minato heran dan agak kecewa.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengeluarkannya lebih dulu Minato, aku juga ingin puas" ucap Kushina, Minato pun mengerti dan tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Minato kini menindih Kushina mencium bibirnya agak lama turun... turun.. dan menjilat vagina Kushina singkat. Ia mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang kehangatan Kushina dan menggesek - gesekkan kejantanannya di bibir vaginanya Kushina yang membuat kedua-duanya merasakan nikmat.

"Kushina.. Kau siap?"tanya Minato pelan tidak yakin.

"Lakukanlah.." jawab Kushina meyakinkan lalu tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minato untuk bersiap - siap.

"Baiklah... kalau sakit bilang ya."

Kushina mengagguk dan Minato mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaannya.

"Aaaahhhh... aaahhhhhhhhh Minatooooohh" rintih Kushina keras ketika batang besar sedang memasuki lubang kehangatannya dan mau tidak mau ia menancapkan kuku - kukunya ke punggung Minato dan membuat Minato merintih kesakitan juga serta menadapat pijatan kuat di batangnya yang padahal masih belum sepenuhnya masuk.

"Aahhh Kushinahh.. kau sempit sekalii.. aah" Minato mencoba menggoyang - goyangkan pinggulnya dan.. blesss seluruh batangnya masuk kedalam kewanitaan Kushina. Minato melihat ke bawah dan terlihat adanya darah yang mengalir di batangnya.

"Ku-kushinaa.. apakah ini sakit? aku akan melepaskannya jika kau mau"

"Ti-tidak usah.. lanjutkan saja, lagian siapa tahu a-aku bisa beradaptasi... kumohon miliki aku malam ini."

Minato mengagguk tajam, ia sangat takut kalau Kushina kenapa - napa. Ia pun mulai menggoyangkan pelan pinggulnya dan melakukan in-out disana.

"Nggghhhh ahhhn.. Minatoohh..le-lebih cepatt..oohh.." Kushina tampak beradaptasi dengan permainan Minato, dengan cepat Minato menaikan tempo gerakan sodokannya. Kushina pun juga ikut menggerakan pinggulnya tanda ia sudah menikmati permainan pria tersebut.

"Ngggghhhh aahhhhh... Minatoooh.. i-ini.. menyenangkannhh.. ahh"

"Kushinaah.. kau sempit sekali" Kerena pijatan otot vagina Kushina terlalu keras, Minato menaikan tempo gerakannya lagi dan membuat Kushina pasrah dan menikmatinya. Gerakan In-out Minato sudah tidak 'manusiawi', ia kini meremas payudara Kushina serta memainkan 'nipple'nya untuk mendapatkan pijatan lebih.

"Ngghaaahh Minatooh..minatooh.." Desahan Kushina kini juga sudah tidak manusiawi dan mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tetapi ia kecewa ketika Minato mengehentikan kegiatannya.

Kushina menatapnya heran dan tiba tiba Minato menariknya kedalam pelukan dan memegang erat tubuh Kushina sambil duduk lalu menuntun Kushina ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Aaahhhnn..." Kushina kini memegang pundak Minato agar bisa menggerakkan badanya lebih bebas dan mempercepat gerkannya. Minato yang kini memegang pinggang Kushina hanya diam dan melihat wanitanya tersebut melakukannya dengan agresif. Ia tidak tahan melihat kedua bukit yang bergerak bebas dan segera melehapnya serta melumatnya.

"Aahhh Minatoo.." Kushina memegang kepala Minato lalu menariknya ingin meminta lebih. Minato yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut kini berbisik kepada Kushina.

"Ganti posisi.. kau yang melakukannya.." Minato kini berbaring terlentang dan Kushina duduk diatas pinggul Minato dan kejantanan yang masih menancap di vaginannya. Kushina kini melakukannya dengan ganas, ia melakukan naik turun dengan cepat dan sangat bernafsu serta mengelus perut dan dada bidang Minato yang membuatnya nikmat.

"Kushinaa.. a-aku akan ke-keluar... aaahhh.."

"Keluarlah bersamaan Mi-minatooh.. ahhhnn.." Kushina kini menggerakan in-outnya dengan cepat dan akhirnya..

"Ahh Kushinah..Kushinaaahh AAAHHH"

Kyaaaaahhhhh..

Cairan cinta minato kini memenuhi rahim Kushina dan Kushina juga mengeluarkan cairannya juga akhirnya meluber keluar karena tidak muat menampung seluruh cairannya. Terlihatlah cairan bening dan putih yang melumuri pinggul Minato. Keringat - keringat mereka bercucuran habis menyelesaikan permainan panas mereka yang sangat menyenangkan namun melelahkan. Kushina kini tergeletak lemas di atas tubuh Minato dan kejantanan yang masih menancap. Kushina memeluk Minato dan Minato pun juga begitu..

"hosh.. hosh.. Kushina.. mengapa kau rela aku melakukan hal ini?"

"Karena aku..aku menyukaimu Minato.." jelas Kushina dan langsung berbaring di sebelahnya dan melepas kejantanan Minato yang ada di kewanitaannya tadi.

"Mengapa?" tanya Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina yang sedang membenam di dada bidangnya.

"Kau adalah orang yang aku cari selama ini.." jelas Kushina sambil menatap Minato.

"Cari? maksudnya?" tanya Minato tidak mengerti.

"Iya.. sebelum aku bertemu denganmu.. aku belum mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang tepat, dan itu berubah karena adanya kau." jelas Kushina lagi dan mengelus pipi lelaki tersebut. "Kau.. kau mengapa melakukan hal ini denganku?" lanjut Kushina.

"Sama denganmu, aku belum mendapat pasangan hidup yang tepat. Ketika melihat kau sedang duduk di pinggiran sungai beberapa bulan yang lalu.. disanalah aku mulai jatuh cinta denganmu karena kau cantik dan sesuai dengan kriteria wanita yang ingin ku jadikan sebagai pasangan hidupku." jelas Minato sambil memeluk pinggang Kushina dan saling berhadapan.

"Minatoo.. terima kasih.. Love you.." ucap Kushina lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minato.

"Terima kasih juga telah datang ke dalam kehidupanku.. Love you too" Minato mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan tubuh mereka saling menempel. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra lalu Kushina melepasnya tiba - tiba.

"Minato.. berjanjilah untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku selamanya.."

"Yap itu pasti Kushina.. dan aku juga ingin mempunyai anak yang diperutmu ini nanti Kushina.."

"hh.. belum tentu juga aku hamil sekarang Minatoo! jadi.. akankah kita akan menikah nanti?"

"Iya kalau itu maumu.. aku juga ingin menikah denganmu."

"Minatoo..Aishiteru.."

"Mou.."

Minato mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya dan mematikan lampu di kamar tersebut. Mereka pun tertidur saling berpelukan dan hanya ditutupi selimut tebal yang sederhana tersebut.

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati berdua, mereka telah resmi menikah sekarang. Kushina pun akhirnya telah mengandung anaknya selama 3 bulan dan mereka menetap di rumah Minato yang diwariskan kakeknya tersebut dan Kushina sudah berhenti mengontrak rumah kontrakan dulunya lagi. Tidak lupa dengan kegiatan mereka sehari - hari yaitu bekerja. Kushina akan berhenti bekerja ketika ia sudah melahirkan dan ia akan mengurusnya kelak nanti..

Kini mereka berdua sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Setiap hari mereka lakukan bersama - sama. Kushina yang tadinya hanya duduk di pinggir sungai, kini ia bisa bermesraan dengan Minato disana. Minato juga, ia yang tadinya bekerja dan mencari makanan sendiri, kini telah dibawakan oleh Kushina. Mereka pun bahagia dengan semua hal itu dan saling menyayangi, mengerti, dan menjaga satu sama lain..

**OWARI..**

* * *

**Minna mohon dimaklumi ya.. ini fanfic One-Shot saya yang pertama.. kalau ada yang salah dan menjanggal pada sat membacanya.. mohon maaf dan kalau Lemon-nya juga kurang hot ju-juga minta maaf :v /sujud. Kalian para readers juga bisa mengkritik di review ^^ dan untuk yang mau ngeflame.. author terima kok tetapi harus log-in! Oke terima kasih telah membaca para readers! Arigatou gozaimasu! jaa ne..**

**Seinichi-san^^  
**


End file.
